


Heart for a Hunter

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cutesy, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Second Base, Shyness, Undressing, Virgin Samandriel, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for thelonleydoor. The reader meets the angel Samandriel. Let's just say they hit it off pretty well, and rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart for a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“The Weiner Hut…really Dean?” you groan. You loved fast food as much as the next person, but come on. Why would you want to eat here?

“Dean, really dude?” Sam agrees.

“There’s not a decent burger joint in this city ok? And I need some fast food, pronto.” You roll your eyes but follow the hunter into the restaurant.

You all sit down with your meals, and begin to eat. The food was greasy and obviously bad for you, but it tasted so good. In the middle of the meal, Sam got a phone call. When he hung up, he looked to Dean, “We got another lead on the case.” Dean nodded and stood up, following Sam out. You wave goodbye, knowing your job. There was a lot of research that needed to be done, and you needed to be on phone duty, just in case a police officer needed to talk to the Winchester’s ‘FBI superior.’ You take your time finishing your meal, there’s no need to rush. Sam and Dean will likely be gone for hours, so you had some time. As you chew, a young man comes by and sits himself across from you in the both. He is wearing a Weiner Hut uniform and gives you a shy smile.

“Can I help you?” you ask confused; why is this random guy interrupting you meal?

“Oh I uh- (y/n), right?”

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and your hand drifts toward your knife. You don’t trust any strangers that know who you are.

“Maybe” you answer carefully, “who wants to know?”

“Oh, this must seem extremely suspicious. I’m Samandriel.” You eye his uniform carefully.

“Your name tag says Alphie.”

“Oh, well yeah, that was my vessel’s name.” You stiffen.

“Angel or demon?” you ask completely serious, your voice nearing a growl.

He lets his eyes glow blue, a small smile playing on his lips. You relax a little, but not completely. After all, you’ve met plenty of angels who were less than friendly.

“How do you know me?” you ask. He gives you a grin.

“You’re friends with Castiel and the Winchesters. Of course I would know you. You all are famous. Castiel is the most righteous angel I have ever met. And Sam and Dean, they always fight for what is right. I am honored to meet someone who has gained their trust the way you have.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know the Winchesters had any angel fans.” You really are surprised, but it’s good to hear that your friends aren’t hated by all beings. “Well I could certainly introduce you.”

Samandriel laughs a bit, “Actually, I really wanted to meet you.”

You feel a blush creep up your face. What is so special about you? “Me? Why?”

He reaches out and places his hand on yours, sending an odd tingle across your skin. “You are an excellent hunter. And you have so much heart. I respect that, and, and I heard how pretty you were.” And now it’s his turn to blush. You gently bite your lower lip and look into his pale blue eyes. Wow, they are gorgeous.

“Would you like to come back to the motel with me? I have a ton of research, and frankly it would be nice to have some help.” Samandriel looks stunned that you would invite him, but nods his head rapidly, giving a boyish grin.

 

You sit on the motel bed, Samandriel sitting right next to you, studying the laptop on your thighs. You and he have been researching together for about three hours, but only forty five minutes of it was actually productive. You and Samandriel have really hit off, and you find yourself enthralled by his words and stories. He is a lower angel, and quite younger than his brothers and sisters, but still amazing and experienced. You both swap stories. You tell him about your most difficult cases, and he tells you about his favorite miracles he’s performed. You find that he actually had a decent sense of humor and a charming wit…well, for an angel at least.

“No, and then out of nowhere the penguin attacks me with a shot gun!”

“You’re kidding!” Samandriel laughs.

“I’m serious, but then I grabbed the nearest éclair and ganked it.” You were laughing so hard telling your story you nearly fell over on the angel’s shoulder.

“You are truly amazing” he compliments, getting a little more serious.

“Me? Oh no, what about you? You are an angel of heaven. You perform miracles and carry out the will of God. I could never hope to be as amazing as you.”

“Well, it’s not as great as it seems. It can get lonely, and human emotion is frowned upon.” He looked surprised by his own words. You stare deep in his eyes, when did your thighs start touching? And when did his face get so close? “I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t complain.”

You place your hand on his knee. “It’s okay to feel things. And to be honest, being a hunter can get lonely as well. It’s hard to find someone...” your voice falls away, not wanting to think about how long it has been since you were _with_ someone.

Samandriel looks at you, his face inching closer. “You mean, you mean you have no one…like romantically?” He’s nearly whispering now, his face in a deep blush. You can’t help but stare at his full pink lips, how inviting they are. How enticing his lean body is. You shake your head to answer him, forgetting momentarily that there was a question.

He places his hand over yours, his thumb absently stroking your skin. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve _never_ had anyone, and I certainly don’t now.”

You lean in, your lips brushing his ear, “I’m sorry” you whisper.

“I’m not,” he answers, and puts your laptop on the ground before laying his hand against your cheek, “because it means that I can do this.” He tentatively places his lips on yours, his breath hitching in excitement. You lean into the kiss, your arms wrapping around his body. He pulls away, bright eyes staring back into yours. He gives a shy smile, “that was enjoyable” he says, voice full of wonder. You nod, agreeing whole heartedly. You lean in and rest your chin on his shoulder in a hug. He whispers in your ear, “May I do it again?”

You look him in the eyes, a smirk playing at your mouth. You take his hat and throw it behind you, revealing his dirty blonde hair. You grab his face in your hands and kiss him hard. He is still unsure of what to do, but you patiently craft your lips to his, moving them slowly. He eventually gets the hang of it and opens his mouth to capture your lip, tugging on it, surprising you. You moan slightly, feeling him suck gently on your bottom lip. “Does that mean I’m doing a good job?” he asks against your mouth, nearly giggling. You respond by capturing and sucking on his tongue, earning a deep moan from his throat.

“Looks like I’m doing a good job too.” You kiss along his jaw and down his throat, feeling the hum of his voice vibrate against your lips. You unbutton the top of his uniform so you can get to his clavicle. You suck along it, leaving little nips and kisses. He gently puts a hand in your hair and tugs at it softly, getting you to expose your neck. He kisses your neck, copying your actions by sucking and biting. He creates a hickey and then gently nuzzles it with his nose. You kiss his lips once more as your hands go to untuck his shirt. You lift it over his head, revealing his bare chest. To your surprise the angel is actually quite muscled, and you reach out a hand to feel his smooth skin. He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you into his lap, so now you are straddling him.

You bring your shirt up and over your head, so you are left in your (f/c) bra. He gazes down at your breasts, and you grab his hand and place it on your chest. He gently feels your breasts, his long fingers massaging and cupping. You moan into his ear as he gets more confident, matching his motions with a heated kiss. He explores your mouth, conquering it while his hands make work at your clasps. Your bra is on the floor quickly, and he feels your bare breasts. He teases the nipple with his thumb and index finger, causing you to grind against his lap. You are greeted with a growing hardness under you, and the friction feels good against your crotch. He grabs you and lays you down on the bed, his body quickly following as he lays on top of you. His erections is right at your crotch again, and you grind upward, the sensation getting you wet.

You run your hands along his smooth back, feeling every inch of him before cupping his perfect ass. He places a kiss in between your breasts, nuzzling into you. “Put your mouth on me” you whisper. He quickly complies, sucking on your nipples, playing at them with his tongue. “That feels good” you reassure him. You flip him over, rolling on top of him so you are straddling his waist. “Do you want me to make you feel good?” you ask him.

He looks up at you, gazing worshipfully at your naked torso. “Yes please” he answers, nearly pleading. You back up and get between his legs. You quickly undo his belt buckle and drag his pants and boxers off of him, discarding them in the clothes pile on the floor. You look back at him to see his free erection, long and thick, bright red at the head. “Oh shit” you mutter.

He looks up at you, “Is everything okay?” You need to take a second to get your thoughts together.

“Umm yeah, I just uh- damn you’re quite…endowed.” Samandriel grins at you, his cheeks turning pink.  You lean down to give a lick to his shaft, traveling up to tease the head and dip your tongue into the slit. Samandriel’s body shakes, and you see his pelvis buck up momentarily. You swirl your tongue over the head, letting it dance and play.

“Oh (y/n), that does feel good. So good.” You lean in to take his whole cock in your mouth. You begin to hollow at your cheeks with a great pressure, sucking rapidly. Samandriel lets out an uninhibited moan, tossing his head back. You begin to bob up and down along his dick, and you eventually get the head to the back so you can deep throat him. He gives off guttural moans and calls out, “Yes yes, please don’t stop.” You continue along, seeing that his muscles are beginning to tense. “Oh that feels good!”

Suddenly Samandriel cums, and he cums hard. His seed is hot and bitter as it runs down your throat, and you swallow it all. He quickly props up on his elbows to look at you, “Does it always feel like that?” he asks, completely mesmerized.

“If it’s good, I guess so.”

He sits up so he can pull you down to him, and he quickly rolls you over so that he is the one straddling you. He drags down your jeans and panties, leaving you completely naked. “Wow” he breathes, “you are gorgeous.” You smile up at him, feeling giddy. He looks at your wet pussy, begging for attention. He studies it, his head tilted, “it’s so complex and, and beautiful” he whispers.

“Please, Samandriel, kiss me there” you ask. He nearly giggles and he bites his lip.

“What?” you ask, amused at his cuteness.

“I like hearing your voice when you say my name. It- well it makes me feel…happy.”

You circle your hips in front of him, beckoning his mouth. “Oh Samandriel” you moan, “Samandriel please kiss me there.” He moans loudly before leaning in to kiss your sex. He gives a lick to your clitoris, causing your hips to buck up and shivers to run all across your skin. He does it again, this time with a rapid pulsation. You give a high pitched whine, enjoying pure ecstasy. He sticks his tongue in, tasting all of you.

“You taste so good” he comments before curling his tongue inside you, rubbing along your walls.

He puts his thumb on your clitoris, teasing it as his tongue circles inside of you. “Oh baby, you feel so good” you call out. He continues, making various movements with his tongue, trying to see what gets you to moan the loudest.

 “I like hearing you moan, it’s nice,” he comments. You are building, your loins throbbing with tension. You need a release and you need it now.

“So close” you mutter.

“Then let it happen…please. I want you to feel good.” As soon as he says this, you hear the key go into the motel door, but it’s too late. You cum for him, his name on your lips, your body practically blossoms in pure pleasure. Before you can finish riding out your orgasm, the Winchesters walk in to see you screaming out a young man’s name while he gives you head.

“What the fuck?” Dean exclaims, unable to look away. Samandriel gasps, and jumps in front of you, trying to hide your naked body. But now it’s him who’s sprawled out for the Winchesters to see.

“Who the hell is this?” Sam asks. You have finally come down from your orgasm, and you quickly grab the blanket to hide you and Samandriel’s bodies.

“I’m Samandriel,” he states awkwardly, a deep blush rising in his cheeks and traveling all the way down his throat. “I- uh- I’m an angel of Heaven.”

“Of course you are” Dean mutters, clearly scarred by what he saw. “Jesus guys, ever heard of putting a sock on the door or something?”

“Dean, you’re not helping” you say through gritted teeth. Sam nods in agreement and grabs his older brother as they rush out the door.

“We’ll be back in five minutes,” he calls before slamming it shut. You turn to Samandriel and can’t help but giggle. He runs a hand awkwardly through his hair, sheepishly looking at you.

“That was...awkward?”

“Yeah, it was” you say, still suppressing giggles. You lean in for a quick kiss before giving him a hug. “But it was nice; you’ve got some skills for an angel.” You tease, nuzzling into his neck.

“And you have a lot of heart for a hunter,” he teases back, before giving a sweet kiss to your forehead. You smile to yourself. You need to remember to thank Dean for his restaurant choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to laugh so hard while I was writing this. I recently did a request for thelonleydoor where Cas was dating the reader, and getting jealous that she was friends with Samandriel. I think this fic proves that his suspicious were correct lol


End file.
